Sick Days in the Summer
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Oh no! Norway is sick! And during a world conference! Who will be there to help?
1. Chapter 1

It went without saying that summertime was the worst. Norway hated it. He hated the uncomfortable feeling of sweating, and how the heat seemed to utterly sap his energy. What's worse was, it seemed that every year he got sick. Usually he would just stay home and have his Nordic family take care of him until he was well, but this year they had a meeting, in America, during a record breaking heatwave.

Norway mentally groaned and rested his head against the cool tabletop he sat at. Normally Denmark, Sweden, or even Finland would be able to sense that he was under the weather, but now they seemed to be too busy trying to cool off to notice that the Norwegian was ill.

"Mon ami? Why is it so hot in here?" France asked, beginning to strip out of his white tailored suit.

America, who still wore a leather bomber jacket in the heat, blinked, not understanding the problem before he saw everyone's discomfort. "Oh! That's because the air conditioning in this place is broken!" he answered, laughing loudly afterward.

Everyone groaned, it was 101 degrees outside, inside with everyone in one room, it felt like the temperature had doubled.

"Very well. We will adjourn until the heatwave is over." Germany said, loosening his black tie.

With that everyone began to depart, Norway who was hoping for a few minutes rest being one of the last to do so.

"Hey Nor! You coming? We're all going to the beach!" Denmark shouted, making Norway's headache worse.

"I'm fine. Just go have fun." Norway replied, sitting up. To his relief and displeasure, Denmark left.

Norway stood up and began to head to the door, his body swaying. He hoped that if he could make it back to the hotel he could sleep and have Fin make the vegetable soup Norway loved.

As Norway began to collapse, he felt strong arms catch him, thinking it was Denmark, he relaxed, accepting the darkness.

* * *

Meetings have never really been fun for Prussia, but he still went to them with Germany. Thanks to the heatwave the meeting had ended early. Prussia stood, trying to debate if he wanted a terrible sunburn if he chose to go to the beach with everyone, or to just go back to the hotel and watch TV in the air conditioning. Fate of course had made a decision for him as a small Nordic collapsed right into him as he was leaving.

"Hey, you okay?" Prussia asked, shaking the Nordic. He quickly turned the blond over, and discovered that he was holding Norway. Now he knew from Denmark that all of the Nordics were protective over each other, even little Iceland was extremely protective over his older siblings, and Norway being the middle child of the group, made Prussia want to go find Denmark right then and drop the younger nation off with him. And yet, he didn't. He was risking a very unawesome death by doing this, but he lifted Norway up and carried him out of the building, intending to make sure he was well enough to head back on his own.

Prussia set the younger down on his bed, having made it back to his hotel room before he felt the other male's head, frowning as he felt the blond burning up. "You're not being awesome right now." Prussia muttered before he sighed and left the room, braving the heat as he walked to a nearby convenience store to pick up medicine, soups, and extra water bottles.

* * *

 **Rewritten now with more details! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Norway groaned as he awoke and looked around, disoriented as he realized he was in a hotel room, alone. "Dane? Fin?" he croaked out before he laid back down, his head swimming. He wanted company, right now the thought of being alone was worse than the illness he had.

He heard the door click and turned as fast as he could to see who was entering. It wasn't any of his family members, to his surprise it was Prussia. The older nation was holding two bags full of stuff and a beer. Prussia hadn't seen Norway yet as he set the beer down and the bags so he could close the door.

"Prussia?" Norway asked, his raspy voice making him frown.

"Hey birdie! Glad to see your awake. Let's take your temperature right now, before I give you medicine." Prussia said taking a digital thermometer out of a small box and turning it on before he walked over to Norway and stuck it in his mouth. Too startled to react, Norway sat there and waited for the thing to beep. Once it did, Prussia removed it from Norway's mouth while the blond began to cough. "102.7 degrees! Sheisse that's worse than outside. Here, take this." Prussia said taking medicine labeled "NyQuil" out and pouring some into the small plastic cup it came with.

Norway shook his head, not trusting the foul green liquid.

"Come on, it tastes like shit but it'll help you." Prussia coaxed.

Again, Norway shook his head, backing away from the medicine.

Prussia lunged at Norway, pinning him to the bed, the blond squirmed, not wanting something that foul to go into his mouth. "Take the medicine!" Prussia yelled.

Norway glared and with the small amount of strength he had in him, he slapped the medicine away, causing it to land right on Prussia's shirt.

Prussia glared, his patience waning. That had been his favorite shirt! He poured more of the medicine in the cup and in one quick, fluid motion he held Norway's hands down with one hand and poured the medicine down the younger's mouth with the other.

"Swallow." Prussia commanded. Right as he has spoke though he heard the door open and on the corner of his eye he saw his brother blush and turn around, leaving as quickly as he had come, closing the door once more, giving Prussia and Norway privacy.

Prussia waited and finally heard Norway swallow. The blond had tears in his eyes, and Prussia felt pity for the Nordic. He remembered raising Germany and having to deal with him being sick. "Sorry for being harsh." Prussia muttered softly. Prussia began to get out of the bed, hoping to take a shower and change. As he was getting out of the bed, he felt something tug on the back of his shirt.

"Lay with me like my big brothers do?" Norway asked, his voice scratchy yet soft.

Prussia turned and looked at him, realizing right then that Norway was far younger than him. He had always known, but the age difference suddenly showed as Norway said those words. Prussia could just picture Norway being sick and Denmark, Finland, and Sweden holding him, cuddling with him on a shared bed, comforting him as he got over being sick. It made Prussia want to try it.

He took off his sticky shirt, using it to wipe the gross residue from his chest before he laid down, the blond instantly moving over to him, his soft bouncy hair resting on Prussia's chest, his blue eyes closed, his breathing even. Prussia smiled, his fingers going through the locks of hair before they stopped, finding his cross hairpin. He untangled it from his hair and took it out, laying it on the nightstand beside them before he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, so a lot of this chapter had parts in it i just enjoyed too much. I mean, Nor is so cute in this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia groaned under his breath as his phone began to buzz in his pocket and shifted the Norwegian on top of him so he could get his phone. He looked at the screen and froze, it was Denmark.

"Hello? Awesome here," Prussia started as he answered his phone, hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Hey man! Is Nor with you? I heard from Germany that he was and just thought I'd check." Denmark said, sounding oddly chipper considering it was 6 in the morning.

"Ja. He is. He got unawesomely sick and is currently asleep." Prussia answered, still trying to wake up.

"He is? Uh, I can go get him. He's normally really clinging when he's sick and stuff." Denmark said his voice going from happy to nervous, like the thought of the little Nordic with Prussia scared him.

Prussia looked down at the Norwegian male curled up against him, a small smile crept onto his face. How long had it been since he had someone to cuddle with? He didn't know, but having Norway here made him remember just how lonely he was, and he didn't want to give that up yet, even if that meant that the Nordics came and broke down the door to retrieve the blond, though he certainly hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Nein, that's fine. I've been giving him medicine and he's mostly been asleep. I mean he's just been here since yesterday." Prussia said lightly.

There was a silence on the other end, like Denmark was contemplating something. "Just... make sure to take care of him." the older Nordic stated before the line went dead.

Of course he was going to take care of Norway! He had been since yesterday afternoon when the younger had passed out in his arms! Prussia grumbled and heard a cough, signaling that Norway was awake. "Morning!" Prussia said, trying to sound cheerful, despite having been woken up so early in the morning.

"Too early..." Norway groaned, and Prussia couldn't say he didn't agree. It was too early for them to be up, but he had to make sure Norway was getting better. He shifted Norway again, causing the blond to groan while Prussia grabbed the thermometer he had set on the table, right next to Norway's hairpin. He turned it on and stuck it in Norway's mouth, both waiting for the beeping sound. He took it back out the second it beeped and looked at it. To his relief Norway's fever had gone down.

"Good. 99.2." Prussia said and got up, ignoring Norway's protest as he grabbed some other medicine that he had bought, this one unlike the NyQuil wouldn't knock him out for the whole day. He poured it into the small cup and sat down, offering it to Norway.

"Please drink it. I don't want a repeat of last night. I mean you were so different then, it's funny and kind of cute now, but before it sucked!" Prussia said while he offered Norway the liquid.

Norway shot it a glare, he didn't want it, even though it was "cherry flavor" it still didn't taste like cherries! He looked at Prussia's large pleading red eyes though and sighed, downing the gross red liquid in one quick gulp.

"They lied about the taste." the Norwegian stated, his face full of grimace as he swallowed the medicine. "That's not cherry..."

Prussia laughed. "Get some more sleep. I'm going to go take a shower and see where West is." Prussia said and got out of bed. Before he got far though, Norway had grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave?" Norway pleaded.

Prussia sighed, raking his fingers through his white hair. "Fine, only because your cute." he said, though that wasn't the only reason. The truth was he enjoyed having company, and having a warm body in bed made him feel whole, he actually enjoyed sharing a bed, even if it was with the sick Norwegian.

* * *

 **Let's face it, medicine is awful, and Norway's right, "Cherry flavor" doesn't taste like cherry.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Norway awoke later, he felt at the bed and found himself alone, he shook his head and heard the sound of the shower going. "Prussia?" Norway called out, his voice less hoarse than before, he moved out of the bed, groaning as he got up, his body was stiff and sore. He heard the water turn off and watched as Prussia came out minutes later, dressed in black jeans and a red and black t-shirt.

"You're awake? Well you look like crap," Prussia said and upon noticing Norway's scowl decided to reiterate. "I mean, you look like cute crap?"

"I feel better though despite my looks." Norway stated rolling his eyes at the albino male before him.

"Well that's good. Hey, go and take a shower. We're going out!" Prussia said with a grin.

"We are?" Norway asked, arching a delicate brow.

"Yeah! Franny's cooking! So get in there!" Prussia said grabbing Norway's hand and dragging him to the bathroom, the air still steamy from Prussia's shower. Prussia handed him a couple towels before shutting the door, giving Norway privacy. Norway sighed, but took a hot shower, the steam helping his body relax. He wrapped himself in the towel, the second towel around his neck before he faced a problem, he had no other clothes despite the dirty ones he had on before.

"Prussia?" he called shyly. He then quickly asked Prussia for something to wear which Prussia obliged, giving Norway some of his clothes to wear. He had given the small Norwegian a black band t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Norway looked at his outfit, it was too big for him, but did their job of covering him. He ran his fingers through his hair, glad his hair was thin enough to detangle that way. Before he walked back out and grabbed his hairpin, pinning his bangs back. As he looked at Prussia, a question began to swarm around his head.

"Why?" he asked as he put on his shoes.

Prussia frowned, not understanding the question. "Why what?"

"Why help me? Why didn't you just drop me off with Denmark?" Norway asked.

"Why indeed." Prussia said looking up, putting his fingers on his chin, like he was thinking of a reason. "I could have done that, saved myself the pain of losing my favorite shirt, but I didn't. Maybe it was because you're too cute to abandon?" Prussia suggested, smirking as he saw Norway's pale face heat up.

"Shut up. Why are we going to France's room anyway?" Norway asked, turning away from Prussia, hoping to calm down his blush.

"Because Franny's cooking is awesome! Plus come on, I've been with you for like a day or two, and the whole time, you haven't eaten a thing. You're too skinny as it is! Plus fresh air will do us both some good." Prussia answered and took Norway's hand leading him out and locking the door as they left.

* * *

They first tried the elevator, but after seeing Russia in it, they decided against it, both finding it better to just walk up the stairs.

With Norway's body fighting off the illness, his stamina was quickly gone on the first two flights and they had one more to go. He took another step up and swayed back, landing into Prussia. Prussia frowned, looking at Norway worriedly before he lifted the blond up and carried him up the last remaining flight of stairs, setting him back down as they reached France's room.

France grinned as he heard Prussia's voice and opened up, his eyebrows shooting up as he saw Norway before his grin grew. "Prussia I am glad you came to try this new food I am making. Norway, you are just as the rumors claim you to be."

Norway frowned, he didn't like the idea of there being rumors about him. He pulled Prussia back by the hand. "What is he talking about? What rumors?" he asked, both still outside the hotel room.

Prussia laughed nervously, shooting his friend a quick glare before "Just ignore him,"

After talking, he stared at Norway, his expression changing. "Hey, don't ever be on your own. If your family isn't around, call me. There are bad people out there looking for cute little innocent Birdies such as yourself to attack."

Norway glared. "I can take care of myself just fine." After saying this, both Prussia and Norway could hear France sigh.

"Please come inside." He said dragging them both in. With them inside he noticed that Norway was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed, clearly upset, while Prussia stared defensively, his arms crossed over his chest, standing against the now closed door.

"Mon ami, you will never win his heart if you treat him as though he were a small child. He's the type that likes to be treated as an equal. You must do that if you wish to be with him." France whispered to Prussia, winking at his friend.

Prussia blushed, he never really thought about dating Norway, but he didn't mind the idea. In fact, now he wanted the idea to become a reality. Norway was cute, he had to admit, and something about the boy made him want to protect him and stay close. And if Norway wished it, he'd treat him like an equal, heck he'd treat him as a prince if that was what the Norwegian wanted.

France smiled before he went over to the upset, ill Nordic. "He may not be all that smart, but his heart is pure. Please try and see that and give him a chance." he said to the smaller. Norway blinked, not understanding what France was getting at.

The Frenchman simply smiled and winked at him before going to the small kitchenette and preparing food. He had a feeling Norway would have a small appetite right now and chose to simply make a small course of Ratatouille.

With the two of them seated in the kitchenette, he grinned, hoping to get them together soon. "Silly me! I forgot to see Matthew and Alfred about something! You two enjoy your meals anyway, I may be gone a while!" France said. Before leaving though he stopped in front of Prussia. "Top drawer in the nightstand has everything you'll need if things go well tonight." the Frenchman whispered lowly, before he winked at the two, leaving them alone.

"We are never going back here." Norway said, just loud enough that Prussia could hear. Hear that made Prussia's heart soar. He had heard the word "We" meaning that Norway had planned more time together with him.

"Franny's not that bad, he's just a little eccentric." Prussia said, maybe he had a chance to use France's things after all!

"More like crazy. Anyway. I'm going to go back to my hotel room, I'm actually kind of surprised Den hasn't called or broken down your door yet." Norway said standing up, his food left untouched.

"No way! You still owe me a shirt. Besides, Den already called me and told me to take care of you, so that's what I'm going to do." Prussia said with a grin.

"Uh...no?" Norway said, it wasn't that he didn't like being around Prussia, really it wasn't that. It was just that he wanted a chance to sort out the strange feelings he had been getting since Prussia had took him in.

"Sorry, but you don't get a say in this." Prussia said lifting Norway up, carrying him out of the room and to the elevator.

"Let me down! You ass!" Norway yelled, only to end up coughing afterwards. He glared at Prussia while the older male smirked and took out his phone, sending a text to someone.

When they got back to the hotel room Prussia was in, the albino set him on the bed and stood by the door, looking out for someone.

"I got Nor's stuff like you asked, but are you sure you don't just want me to take him?" It was Denmark. That must have been who Prussia had texted while they were in the elevator. If Prussia had asked that Denmark bring all of his stuff, that likely meant he planned for Norway to stay there even longer. Norway huffed and glared at Prussia's back, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nein. It's cool! Me and the kid are planning on hanging out a little while longer while he gets better and while this heatwave is still going on!" Prussia said.

Denmark frowned at this but accepted it, knowing if Norway was in trouble the younger would have left. "Okay, but if you change your mind just call me. See ya Norge!" And with that the Danish man left.

"So, you managed to convince my family to let you keep me. Not bad." Norway muttered under his breath.

"Okay birdie! Tomorrow we're going shopping!" Prussia exclaimed excitedly as he turned to face the Norwegian, not hearing what Norway had said.

"And why can't I just give you the money and leave?" Norway questioned.

"Where's the fun in that? I can tell your still sick, so get some sleep, we're waking up nice and early tomorrow!" Prussia said happily while he took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers and t-shirt on before climbing into bed.

"Obviously I am still sick. Now move over." Norway said, nudging Prussia over before he laid down, he just hoped they'd find a new shirt for Prussia soon so he could leave.

* * *

 **Oh Norway! quit acting like you hate it. If you did you would have left!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Prussia awoke early, smiling as he saw Norway's sleeping form cuddled up against him. He reached over Norway to grab his phone and looked at the time, it read "8:45 A.M."

"Birdie, wake up." Prussia whispered.

"Prussia, I will castrate you if you don't go back to sleep, it's too early." Norway muttered his reply, his eyes still closed, his head still against Prussia's hard chest.

"Ten more minutes then." Prussia said with a grin.

He quickly got bored of waiting for Norway to wake up and began to run his fingers through Norway's soft hair. "Birdie, I'm bored and hungry!" Prussia whined once he heard his stomach growl.

"What time is it?" Norway asked, his voice muffled as he spoke, his face against Prussia's chest.

"8:50." Prussia answered, not even looking at his phone for confirmation.

"I hate you. Fine I'm up." Norway said sitting up, glaring at Prussia as he did.

"You love me and you know it." Prussia retorted before he got out of bed, moving to where his clothes were.

"Whatever." Norway said halfheartedly, still trying to wake up. He took out his usual sailor attire and placed it on the bed while he grabbed his toothbrush and hair brush, going into the bathroom to groom himself.

"You're not planning on wearing this today, are you?" Prussia asked holding up Norway's deep blue sailor shirt.

"I am? So what?" Norway said once he was done brushing his teeth. The Norwegian walked back out brushing his hair before he took the shirt from Prussia, taking the clothes he had borrowed from Prussia off and putting his own clothes on.

" _So what_?! It's like 100 degrees out! That outfit is too warm for the summertime!" Prussia scolded before he went through Norway's clothes, finding a pair of light blue shorts and a white short-sleeved sailor top. "Here, where this."

Norway shook his head while he tied his scarf. "I hate that color blue and that outfit reminds me of Peter, I'm not wearing it." Norway said, it was true, Iceland had got him that one year as a prank, saying "Now he and Peter could be sailor twins", Norway hadn't spoke to his brother for the rest of the day until Iceland gave him butter cookies as an apology. And yet the Norwegian still kept the darn outfit, making him realize that he needed to learn to throw out stuff every once and a while.

"Well I still am against you wearing that, and if you pass out from heatstroke because you refused to change I won't catch you, instead I'll say "I told you so" and leave you." Prussia said though they both knew that was a lie.

"I'll be fine. Come on, we're getting you a new shirt right?" Norway reminded, heading to the door.

"Yes, but after we get some food, you didn't eat last night and I know you must be hungry. Come on, there's a place Al told me about nearby that has awesome food!" Prussia said, grabbing Norway's hand and dragging him away from the hotel, through the bustling streets.

…...

They passed by the beach, spotting almost every nation there playing around in the sand, even Germany was there, building a sand castle with Italy and Japan. Prussia still had yet to let go of Norway's hand as they entered the small burger place Prussia took them to.

When their burgers came Norway's eyes grew, staring at the size of each burger in front of them. Prussia was nearly inhaling his, making Norway think of America, who was best friends with Prussia.

"Man, Al was right, this place is awesome!" Prussia said before he noticed the pained look on Norway's face and the untouched food in front of them. "You okay?"

Norway sighed, pushing the burger closer to Prussia. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You not feeling well? We can go back to the hotel if you're still sick." Prussia said worriedly.

"No, it's not that, it's just that... well," Norway took a deep breath and leaned over the table to whisper into Prussia's ear. "Well, you know how I was a viking like a long time ago? Well even though Den and Sve took care of me, I still occasionally had to hunt, and what three year old wants to kill a poor little rabbit? Anyway, as I grew up, Den raised me, but when Sweden and him started fighting, I was forgotten about. And so I had to hunt on my own...again. Well then when Sve took me, I was once again forgotten about, so I had to hunt in order to survive. Now, just looking at meat is enough to make me nauseous. All those poor innocent rabbits..." Norway said, shivering as the memory came back. He sat back down while Prussia nodded.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head, I got this." And with that Prussia called for the waiter, a young perky woman with bright orange hair. He whispered to her and handed her Norway's burger, all while smiling.

A few minutes later the woman came back with another burger, causing Norway to frown and look at Prussia who simply grinned. "Um, you did hear what I said, right?" Norway asked.

"Yeah, that's a veggie burger though. Try it! I heard it's good!" Prussia coaxed.

Norway frowned, not trusting the meal, but tried the food anyway, to his surprise it was good!

"Who would have thought that my cute little Birdie would be a vegetarian, it's adorable!" Prussia cooed.

Norway ignored him, his cheeks bright red while he finished his veggie burger, he'd have to remember this place if he and his family ever went back to America.

They paid for their food and left, heading to a small mall near them.

* * *

 **Am I the only one that thinks that Norway would spend a while in the bathroom brushing his hair and grooming himself? Yes, oh well. but as with the original I had Norway as a vegetarian, and i changed his reasoning to better fit with the story, poor Nor though...**


	6. Chapter 6

Norway was sure this was payback for all the times he had annoyed his brothers when they went out shopping. He groaned as they entered the _fourth_ clothing store. He didn't care that the inside was air conditioned, he was tired and felt like Prussia was playing around at this point.

"Just pick something!" Norway snapped.

"Patience birdie! I want the shirt you buy me to be special and meaningful!" Prussia said while he went through the shirt rack.

Norway sighed, watching as Prussia looked at a shirt and put it back, this is what he did in the last three stores too. Norway groaned, he felt tempted on calling Denmark or Finland to have them pick him up. He was tired and cranky now.

"Hey babe, what do you think of this?" Prussia called to Norway. Norway's face heated up at the nickname, it had actually gotten to him so much that he couldn't think straight. He shook his head quickly to clear it.

"Uh... yes? I mean, sure." Norway said mentally slapping himself, he sounded like Denmark when the man had tried his hand at flirting. He really needed better role models when it came to flirting and communication skills.

Prussia blinked but took the deep blue v-neck shirt and found a black version, and a red version and went into the dressing room to try them on, trying to figure out which version would make him look good.

He tried on the black one first and shook his head, the shirt made him look like a ghost, it made his skin too pale. He then tried the blue one and frowned also, though it was his favorite kind of blue, he wasn't happy with it, he didn't know why either. Finally he put on the red one and smiled, it was a crimson red that clung to his body perfectly and made his red eyes stand out. He stepped out, trying to find Norway so the younger male could give him an opinion.

"Hey Birdie! What do you think?" he asked.

Norway stared, no words could come to him. He had known that Prussia was nice looking, but the shirt flattered him perfectly. Norway could feel heat rising in his face and nodded, making a mental note to ask one of his friends that have had successful relationships for advice. He felt way too clueless right now.

Prussia grinned judging from that reaction, Norway liked the shirt. Prussia went back to the dressing room and changed back into his previous shirt and walked over to the counter where Norway stood waiting. Norway bought the shirt, trying to keep eye contact with Prussia to a minimum while the Prussian took his new shirt and walked with Norway out of the mall.

After finally ending the shopping trip from hell, Norway was determined to get back to the hotel and get his stuff, determined to get back to his own hotel room and away from Prussia before he said or did something embarrassing or stupid.

He moved quickly ahead, faster than one would expect for a person that had was still getting over a cold. He could see the hotel up ahead and he moved faster, the sun beating down on him. Prussia of course had been right about his clothes, they were too hot for the temperature outside. He had just reached the hotel room Prussia was in when his body swayed back, landing into someone.

"Told you so." Prussia stated before he lifted Norway up and carried him inside, setting him in the bed.

Norway muttered something incoherent under his breath, resting his head on the plush pillow underneath him.

"Stay there while I get you some water, then we're spending the rest of the day in here chilling." Prussia ordered while he grabbed one of the waters he had bought the day before out of the small fridge in the room and handed it to Norway after opening it for him.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." the Norwegian said rolling out of the bed.

Before he even left the bedside, Prussia had stopped him, holding him back, the Prussia's toned arms around Norway's slender waist, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Don't leave." Prussia pleaded.

Norway shifted to get a good look at Prussia before he sighed, a part of him didn't even want to leave anyway. He huffed and got back into the bed, giving in quickly to Prussia's request.

"Only until this heatwave is over." They both had promised.

* * *

Prussia wrapped his arms around Norway, smiling as Norway naturally moved closer to him. "Hey, didn't you get this room with your brother where has he been?" Norway asked looking up at Prussia.

"West? When you were acting like an adorable childish brat, he came in, but after seeing me command you swallow and watch me hold you down he left. I got a text from him yesterday saying he was staying with Italy. Why? Wait, my cute Birdie doesn't prefer West over me, does he? I'm hurt!" Prussia said sitting up, gasping dramatically while holding his chest.

"Shut up I was just curious." Norway said, rolling his blue eyes at Prussia.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon though, he likes to think of himself as being in charge and makes sure I'm up for meetings." Prussia said with a light chuckle. It made him proud that his little brother was so mature, but sometimes he wished his brother would act like his age rather than an old man.

Norway hummed in response and eased himself closer to Prussia while the older man turned on the TV, the two watched the news after that before falling asleep, neither one caring about when the heatwave was over with anymore.

* * *

Finally after four long incredibly warm days, the dreaded heatwave was over with, though most were happy for the weather to be cooler, for Prussia the heatwave had ended too soon. He didn't want Norway to leave, he wasn't even sure he'd seen the Norwegian again after this. He watched as Norway fixed his scarf for his sailor outfit and sighed, knowing his Birdie was going to be heading back to his family now.

Norway looked over at him, his face bright red and before he could stop himself he had begun to speak. "So, I'm free all day next week, and my annoying family are going to be busy with work and stuff, um if you want, you can come over to my country and we could, do something?"

Prussia was ecstatic, he was sure he was dreaming, his Birdie was, he asking him out?

"If you don't want to just say so!" Norway added, his face growing redder by the second. It had actually took a lot to even ask such a bold question, he certainly didn't want to seem like a fool.

"That would...that would be awesome!" Prussia said happily and gather the small Nordic up into a bone-crushing hug.

"P-Prussia! L-let go... can't breathe!" Norway winced, he was sure his lungs were going to burst. Prussia laughed and eased up on his hold, his hands still around Norway's waist. He leaned forward, seconds away from their lips touching...

"Bruder! We have a meeting in a little bit! Get read-"

It was Germany, he had come in to make sure Prussia was up, but upon seeing his brother and Norway seconds away from kissing he froze. "Uh, just, make sure you're both ready. Sorry for the intrusion." Germany said, his face as red as Norway's who's was the color of a ripe tomato. The large German turned around, closing the door, ready to just go to the meeting and get out of America. It wasn't that he didn't like it here, he did! It was just the thought of his brother and a small Nordic country together that made gave him unease.

Norway shoved Prussia away while the older man laughed. "Oh man! Did you see the look on West's face? It was priceless!" Prussia laughed.

"Shut up idiot! That was so embarrassing!" Norway said, hitting Prussia's chest roughly while he made sure all of his stuff was together.

Prussia rubbed his chest and grinned, he couldn't wait for next week!

* * *

 **Lol! Germany came at such a bad time! oh well there's still next week for these two!**


End file.
